


顺硕 - beta和alpha谈恋爱

by stardust_in_my_eyes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_in_my_eyes/pseuds/stardust_in_my_eyes
Summary: alpha顺荣和beta硕珉的青春期恋爱故事
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 16





	顺硕 - beta和alpha谈恋爱

**Author's Note:**

> * 注意左右，是顺硕！  
> * 有一丝汉澈元素，虽然澈的名字没出现但是的确是在暗指澈。

不要和alpha谈恋爱！很多人都这么劝李硕珉。

“alpha性格很强硬吧？omega需要这样的角色，也能包容那样的性格，beta不需要也受不了吧？”宿舍晚上熄灯之后的夜谈会里，反反复复会出现类似的话题，李硕珉躺在床上不说话，听着下铺传来夫胜宽的声音，“而且硕珉哥太善良太单纯啦……真交往起来，会被alpha欺负吧？”

分化之后，青春期的孩子都用自己的方式在探索性别之间的差异。李硕珉出生在beta的家庭，自然而然也是个beta，但他的表哥李知勋就是alpha。明明他们就是从小一起玩到大的，但去年分化之后有好长一段时间没见面，后来家族聚会上碰面之后，李硕珉看到李知勋第一眼，差点话都要说不利索——气势上的压制可不是开玩笑的。

权顺荣也是这样的。

尽管只是个年轻的alpha，权顺荣的气场已经非常强势了，站在人群堆里一眼就能看得到——尤其是在赛场上的时候。

李硕珉去看过他踢青训赛，他和到场的职业选手握手合影时，从身高到气势一点都不输给成熟男人，反而因为权顺荣还未成年，所以多了些干净清冷的气质，少了几分粗犷，跟猎豹一样的眼神糅合在一起，更像是会让小女孩尖叫的爱豆明星。

青训赛场上没什么女粉丝，但学校里，的确会有女生看见权顺荣就兴奋地围在一起窃窃私语——喂，是窃窃私语对吧，声音小点好吗——李硕珉经过她们身边的时候准确无误地捕捉到谈话内容的重点。

“分化了果然就是不一样！好帅，好酷，好想被他保护啊！”

被他保护感觉的确很好。赛场上如果有他，好像就是一根定海神针。

李硕珉和他一起在街头跟别人一起踢过球。李硕珉被对方的动作引诱着去截断传球，却被铲倒在地。权顺荣把他拉起来之后就变了个人，那天他穿白色球衣，远看就是一阵白色的旋风，动作快得近乎野蛮，分化后的优势一下就显现出来。眼神交汇的一瞬间对方就被吓住了，于是权顺荣轻轻松松单刀直入破开对方的防守阵容。进球后扬着拳头绕场跑，像是得胜的将军。

——不过是在街头随便踢踢，又不是专业比赛，不用那么认真啦。李硕珉看着对方惊愕又有些愤怒的眼神，不禁有点于心不忍，“没必要。”

权顺荣却拉住他的手，不让他去跟对面的人道歉，说他太善良，容易被人欺负，“他们铲倒你，我就敢这么踢。”

如果我是omega的话，李硕珉想，我一定会心甘情愿被他标记，被他保护吧。可他是个beta。他能闻到权顺荣的味道，冷冽的木质香气，可这股味道他无法带走。他脖子后面的腺体仿佛是个摆设，放不出能够引诱alpha的信息素，也没办法让alpha刻下印记。

权顺荣却全然不在意：“不用。硕珉不用带上我的味道，这样干干净净就很好。”

比赛结束之后他总喜欢亲吻李硕珉。躲在更衣间的角落，或者是赛场的逃生通道，手按在李硕珉腰上，无论胜败都像是固定仪式一样，潮湿的气息笼罩住他们的唇齿口鼻。

“亲硕珉能够让我平静下来。”他说。

如果我是omega的话——李硕珉又在想这个问题了——这会儿该被他信息素的浪潮给掀翻了。alpha，还是个运动员，球类竞技的运动员，虽然仍然是U-19，但也是专业的，还是王牌选手，跑满90分钟没下过场，肾上腺素和信息素在他血液里乱窜，整个人都极为躁动。赛场失意之后不小心把李硕珉亲到咬破嘴皮也不是没有过。

“所以才说alpha很危险啊！”同样是beta的夫胜宽一边给他上药一边念叨，“那是刻在alpha血液里的东西，你保证不了的。这才只是亲嘴吧？再往下发展，那就更危险了！呀，硕珉哥，脸红什么，难不成你们已经做过？”

“才没有！”说话声音大一点就可以掩盖害羞吗？大概可以吧。夫胜宽捂着耳朵，李硕珉低下头，“咳咳……而且顺荣哥说过对不起了……他平时都很温柔的！”

李硕珉也踢足球，不过只是个小爱好。课后的球场一分为二，校队占了半场在集训，其他人全被挤在另外半边。李硕珉一脚高吊球，球飞到对面半场，一不小心砸中背对他们正在训练的校队队员。有几个朋友知道权顺荣是学生里为数不多已经分化了的alpha，都替李硕珉捏了一把汗，“要当场把你揍成肉饼也不奇怪。”

可权顺荣只是抱着足球跑到这边半场，把球交到李硕珉手上。和普普通通的学生没有什么差别，硬要说有差别就是他身体的肌肉线条特别好看，可能是因为穿了贴身款的慢跑训练裤，双腿看起来修长又有力。

之后李硕珉一直用这个事情作为“顺荣哥很温柔很善良”的其中一个论证。

“我们约会时去动物园，顺荣哥看到笼子里的老虎，就说觉得他们可怜……啊呀顺荣哥原话不是这样的。我很不会解释这种！”李硕珉着急起来就有点慌张，“总之，不能觉得人家是alpha就很危险啦。”

“是是是，知道了。”夫胜宽敷衍。

他们刚在一起的时候，夫胜宽李硕珉还在准备艺考的泥潭中挣扎，但权顺荣已经被体院提前录取，除了训练，每天的任务就是来陪李硕珉走夜路。深夜从培训机构大门出来，远远就看见权顺荣在路灯下等着，没人敢靠近，但一起上课的女孩子——也包括少数刚分化的omega——哪个能够忍住不去看他？

走到他身边之后，手会直接被他抓起，在走到路口之前学生都挺多的，李硕珉忍不住会脸红，可是他就是个小beta，没办法反抗alpha的。

“看在他能坚持来接你的份上，我暂时相信他。”一个月之后夫胜宽补充，“不是我就完全同意了！硕珉哥，如果他欺负你的话要跟我们说啊！”

这个“我们”里除了夫胜宽还有尹净汉。如果只有夫胜宽天天念叨也就算了，但是尹净汉也对他跟权顺荣谈恋爱这件事持保留意见，就让他不由地觉得心虚。毕竟是一直很照顾他的哥哥，因为比自己年长所以说出来的话也特别有信服力，再加上——尹净汉自己就是个alpha。从alpha角度分析alpha，更是让李硕珉难以反驳。

“硕珉，你真的不要小瞧性别分化这件事。想要战胜生理因素的人我见得多了——你知道，学艺术的人不都叛逆得很——可到大四毕业关头，还能坚持走下去的还是AO最多。”

李硕珉连反驳也都是小心翼翼：“有这么难？”

“我以前也没想过我会这么俗套。”尹净汉意有所指——李硕珉知道，一直在专心学业的净汉哥，暑假去了一个夏校项目回来之后突然就多了一个omega的恋人，“就是一个非常典型的omega，漂亮，会撒娇，怕寂寞……可能看过他的脸的alpha都很难不喜欢他吧。再加上，他的味道……是甜甜的草莓味。”

尹净汉说这话的时候眼神变得有些难以捉摸。

可能刚分化的青春期小孩，很难懂得成年人的困扰吧。对信息素没有感觉的李硕珉，也一度以为他一辈子都不会明白omega的味道到底意味着什么。

直到有一天他和权顺荣一起上街，市中心在办灯光节所以地铁里人流特别汹涌，可能是空气不流通、呼吸不顺畅的缘故，也可能是摩肩擦踵之间不知道谁的抑制贴掉了，总之等李硕珉发现的时候权顺荣已经满头大汗，咬着牙说抱歉啊硕珉，能在你肩膀上靠一下吗？

之后他才知道是地铁里有omega忽然发情了，好几个alpha都躁动起来，幸好在下一站时就紧急停车了，工作人员拿着抑制剂喷雾进来疏散了人群。李硕珉把权顺荣扶进了厕所才看到他一直紧紧捏着拳头，指甲在皮肤上留下深深的印记。权顺荣不敢看李硕珉，身体在颤抖，眼神也在颤抖，身体湿漉漉，眼神也湿漉漉，狼狈得像刚被泼了一盆水，而在他面前的李硕珉仍然冷静如常，是个普通人。李硕珉第一次真切感知到，这世界上真的存在一些东西，它就在你身边，可它就是跟你没有关系。

他试图去掰开权顺荣的拳头，“哥……哥不用紧张，可以亲我。不是说亲我会让你觉得平静吗？”

公共厕所里随时会有人，他们亲得很慢很安静，可是亲了并没有让情况变好。要说李硕珉没被吓到那肯定不可能，可是说他只想着把权顺荣推开那也是假话——哪个谈恋爱的人不想跟男朋友更亲密一些呢。

但是在公共场所脱下裤子做这些事情，还是让李硕珉觉得太难为情了。虽然只是拢在一起套弄，没有更多实质性的动作，可最后释放之后，李硕珉觉得自己好像也迷迷糊糊被alpha强势的信息素给感染了，乖顺地侧着头让权顺荣咬了自己的腺体。

好痛啊——原来被标记是这么痛的一件事。

之后好几天李硕珉都躲着没敢见权顺荣。最让李硕珉觉得不适应的事情是，自己原本淡得几乎闻不到的薰衣草味道里面，竟然夹杂了一些琥珀的香气——甜度下降，闻起来不那么舒缓，反而有些冲鼻了。

“对不起。”权顺荣找他道过歉，“我会学着去控制，再做得更好一些。硕珉，我也不想做信息素的奴隶。”

“奴隶”啊——这个词也太重了吧。李硕珉想了很多。一个alpha，不好好跟omega在一起，难道是想反抗命运的安排？

幸好天气变冷，李硕珉找了几条围巾，挡住脖子上的伤口就躲过了夫胜宽的盘问，反正他是beta，也不怎么闻得出味道的变化。可是李硕珉的声乐老师却是个omega，漂亮温柔的omega。下课时李硕珉收拾书包的动作特别磨蹭，又总是在看窗外面，老师就笑了，“硕珉啊，坐下来聊聊吧。”

青春期的烦恼老师大概已经解答过很多回了，但仍然温声细语地，“还以为这个年纪就alpha和omega会特别躁动呢。硕珉是beta，没想到也这么冲动，说谈恋爱就谈恋爱了呢。”

李硕珉脸有些红，“其实我是个很爱哭的人，尤其是最近压力大，经常哭……顺荣哥很能逗我笑，就不知不觉被他安慰了。他总是说喜欢听我唱歌，逢人就说……上次校园歌手赛的时候，他还发动整个校队的人给我投票来着，搞得有时候校队的人看见我还会叫嫂子，哎呀，怪害羞的。”

“那挺好的啊这孩子，听起来，他对硕珉的喜欢，是跟信息素和生理本能都没关系呢。是对硕珉你这个人的欣赏和憧憬吧？”

“嗯——是啦。是这样没错。”李硕珉摸了摸自己的脖子。

“alpha啊，的确是很强势的一种生物。”老师讲话时无意识在转动手上的戒指，似乎也是在回忆她和自家alpha的一些故事，“我作为一个omega也经常会要想这种问题呢：要不要跟alpha谈恋爱。大学时还有同学写过这种论文呢。”

“那结论呢？研究的结论，是什么？”

李硕珉的手机很不合时宜地响起来。对话中断，李硕珉慌慌张张接起来，才想起今天来上课的事情没告诉权顺荣。

完了。他以为权顺荣会生气，闭着眼咬着牙按下接听键，怯生生地喊了一声：“哥——”

可是电话那头的人好像很急，噼里啪啦说了一大段，“硕珉啊，胜宽告诉我说今天你有课。你走了吗？不要一个人走，晚上危险。我在楼下等你？”

李硕珉从窗口看出去，路灯下面的权顺荣，好像是跑过来的，来回踱着步，像是在顺气，手背还用力地在额头上擦着汗。

果真是个alpha啊，顺荣哥。就算还没完全长大，但到底是个alpha，身手敏捷，有点霸道，是个很冲动、却也很坚定的alpha。是他的alpha。

李硕珉挂了电话，抓起书包就往外跑，匆匆忙忙跟老师道别，跑到一半才想起，好像刚才问老师的问题并没有得到回答。也无所谓了——跑到门口的时候他想。就当顺荣哥是在努力反抗命运安排也好，但这也和他爱我这件事情，一点也不冲突吧？


End file.
